


Whiskey Lullabies

by RikusKeyhole, zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Come Eating, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Smut, Strip Tease, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/pseuds/RikusKeyhole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: After spotting David sneak some alcohol before bed, Max can't help but want some for himself. Luckily for him David is open to a trade.





	Whiskey Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplepancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/gifts).



> This is our first attempt at role playing as well as our first attempt at making it into a fiction, have mercy and let us know how we did.
> 
> Love you Purple ;) enjoy.

After the traumatic events of Parents day, Gwen threw out her resume to any place that might hire her hoping something would stick. Deep down she knew nobody would hire her and it really was an empty gesture, but to her immense shock she got a call saying she was hired. As much as she loved this Camp secretly and cared for David as a friend she has to look out for herself in these uncertain times. She needs the money, she needs the job. Gwen took this opportunity leaving Camp Campbell behind, nearly a month ago.

Somehow by the grace of god David and less notably the Quartermaster have managed to keep the camp afloat.

After a long day David retires to his cabin sitting of his bed, he breaths a heavy sigh, yet another days weight of running the camp stacks upon his shoulders. The sheer amount of will power to maintain his cheerful attitude in front of the campers when the stresses of his new responsibilities are mounting to immeasurable heights is remarkable.

His bed creeks as he leans down, unlocking the bottom drawer to his nightstand. Opening the drawer he pull out his secret bottle of salvation; the nectar of the gods, untwisting the cap he takes a couple large gulps of the harsh golden brown whiskey. Unbeknownst to David, Max is quietly spying on him this entire time. 

Max presses his back against the wall of the counselors cabin sliding down, bewildered that his seemingly perfect role model drinks himself to sleep. Max stews on what he'll do with this information while scurrying back to his cabin. Snuggling into his cot, his lips curl into a devious smile. “Maybe I can blackmail him into letting me try some.” There's just something about the forbidden liquid that Max just can't help but romanticize. He barely got any sleep, staying up all night scheming ways to ensure he could try it. He just had to.

The next day everything that could go wrong for David did, the days activity got rained out, the QM had a family emergency, the water was shut off forcing the campers to use the old well pump, which he managed to pass off as a “Cowboy Camp” activity. By the end of it David is exhausted, stressed beyond belief and his resolve that everything will be ok is at an all time low. He doesn't want to lose the camp that he loves, the campers that he loves.  
Entering his cabin hanging his head in defeat he shuffles his feet to his bed room and goes straight for his nightstand. 

Meanwhile Max makes his move picking the lock on the counselors cabin front door, a skill he's long since had. He tip toes his way through the dark room to the only door emanating light. 

Suddenly the door bursts open, David jumps choking on the alcohol while trying to hide the bottle behind his back. 

“Max! What are you doing here? Go back to bed now!” David yells after collecting himself.

“No,” Max says definitely, folding his arms. “I want to try some booze.” He demands defiantly.

“Max. No. That's illegal I can't give you alcohol.” the ginger haired man states firmly. 

“Then I'll just tell everyone about your little nightly ritual and then this shit hole of a camp will finally be shutdown.” Max threatens confidently, turning around to leave. 

David quickly grabs his wrist halting his advance out the door. 

David thinks to himself. “Life's too short might as well enjoy it.” He's at rock bottom but something at the back of his mind as been brought to the forefront. He's has always securely repressed his secrets desire towards kids. 

His life is falling apart, this is the lowest he's ever been, in this moment of weakness David makes a deal. “You want to try something illegal Max, well so do I."

"Max...I..." David swallows the lump in his throat. "I want to... See you naked and…. and touch you." Somewhere between the alcohol his mind has already consumed and the overwhelming stress David pushes his inhibitions to the back of his mind.

Max raises an eyebrow. "Touch... me? .... Okay" Max is a little confused by the request, but he steps closer to David and lifts up his arms for David to pull his hoodie off. Trusting the older counselor not to hurt him.

Intrigued by David's proposal Max is far more concerned with actually trying the liquor. “I won't tell if you don't.”

David extended his hands trembling as they grabbed the cuffs of Max's hoodie helping the young boy out of the garment. Even though his eyes are glossed over he can still clearly see the yellow camp shirt Max always kept hidden with his hoodie, as fond of the shirt as he is, he still wants it gone. "Naked all the way." David explains with a shallow almost quiet voice.

Max's glances around nervously before looking up into the eyes of the only man that cared about him. With a sheepish nod he gives David permission to continue and asks, "Could... Could I have some of that now?"

David's mind is caught up in a whirlwind forgetting the deal he just made, clarifying. "Two shots now, two shots later." He may be intoxicated but he knows Max well enough to know he won't stick around unless there's something in it for him. David picks up the bottle and fetches a double shot glass from the nightstand, he pours the whiskey into the glass but whiskey spills outside the glass as well due to his hands shaking nervously. 

Max eyes the shot glass as David holds it out for him. He grabs the glass, gulps with anticipation, and then tosses the liquid back into his mouth. The alcohol burned as it entered his throat and he almost wretched at the bitter taste, but knowing David was staring intently at him, he forced himself to swallow it all down. "See Camp Man, l told you I could handle it," the young boy said as he felt his body start to get hot and his balance began to fail him. Stumbling forward he rested with his body against David's legs.

David steadies the boy, having filled his half of the bargan he lifts Max up onto the bed aiding him taking off the yellow shirt. David's hand gently glides across his soft caramel skin, his hunger, his need for this long repressed is now showing as he fondled the boy's nipples. "Pants too," he reminds softly

Max shudders each time he feels David's hand tweak or rub his quickly hardening nipples. Between the small source of pleasure and the liquid courage that was affecting him more each second, Max grew a little more bold and after steadying himself, he turns around and begins to unbutton and lower his quickly tightening jeans. He looked over his shoulder enjoying the way David's eyes were glued to the slowly lowering pants.

David subconsciously licked his lips at the little show Max is putting on. His ass fills out his underwear nicely. His dick throbs for his prey. A guttural moan escapes David's lips. "Yea...like that." His primal desires hastening their influence over his mind. Impatient David impulsively helps Max take off his undies. Max can feel David's hand caress his bum before his thumb hooks the waistband pulling them down to mid thigh. Definitely liking what he sees.

Max's already tenuous balance is challenged by David's stripping of his underwear, but rather than fall he feels himself steadied by David's caressing hand on his newly exposed bum. He enjoys the touch but is still a bit apprehensive. He discreetly shifts his body to hide his firm three and a half inches from the man's watchful gaze and wonders what happens now that he's naked

"Sexy." David last bit of resolve if he had any left just flew out the window with that word. Groping Max's backside David starts to kiss up and down his neck from behind to Max's protest.

Max was surprised at the feeling of lips against his skin. With his head still swimming lightly from the drink, and the hand on his behind keeping a tight grip on him, Max was quickly overwhelmed. Between gasps he lets out, "Wait. David. Stop" as the counselor continued his ministrations

David caught off guard by Max's demand relinquishes his grasp and takes a step back. "A deals a deal Max, I said touch you that doesn't necessarily mean with just my hands." He says slyly. Max turns around to counter temporarily forgetting about his boyhood standing at attention.

Max hears David suck in air briefly when he turns around deciding what to do. His body was already missing the caresses from David and his left hand moved to subconsciously play with his member rolling the foreskin back and forth over the head. He did make the deal and he couldn't let David think he couldn't handle this. "O-okay just go slow okay," he said nibbling on his lower lip as he looked up at the man

David looks down into those beautiful green orbs, then to his hard needy prick. Licking his dry lips once more. "Ok Max, just lay on the bed and I'll go as slow as you want me to." The ginger haired man coos seductively.

Looking up into the man's eyes he saw a spark of mischief looking back at him. Something about it excited him, breaking rules with the older man so intent on keeping them. He made his way onto the bed laying beside David and gingerly takes Davids hand and snuggles his head into David's chest wrapping the man's arm around him. "Okay show me what to do." He says without looking up.

David relishes in the young boys radiant heat, his hands creep from the center of Max's back one ascending one descending, gripping his thick black curls David pulls lightly exposing his delectable neck while the other hand firmly caresses that sweet caramel apple bottom once more. Kissing at his neck again David applies a harsh suction, his tongue lapping at the sweetly salty sweat on his perfectly smooth mocha skin all the while his fingers danced dangerously close to his entrance.

Max moaned lightly at the feelings coming from his neck. Moving his sensitive gland against David's thigh he worked himself into a frenzy. As he searched for someway to make David feel good he remembered how good his nipples had felt as David's fingers worked their magic. The caramel skinned boy worked to get his hands under David's tight green shirt and remove it.

David's usually pale skin is already flushed red. The rapid rising and falling of his chest with each breath also shows how worked up he's getting. Feeling Max's hard little prick grind against him, he slowly moves his hand from teasing the boy's butt to his thigh then gingerly holds Max's needy cock with his middle and index finger and thumb waiting on Max's response to see if he was going to fast.

Max is breathing hard, struggling to keep playing with David's chest when he feels a set of fingers grasp his rigid boner. He's too wrapped up in the feelings to care and continues to thrust into the hand. Trying desperately to make himself shudder and shake with delight as beads of sweat drip down his face and onto David's chest.

Side by side David continues to play with the boy, ready at any moment to just devour him. Turning over he looms over the small dark skinned boy, David doesn't miss a beat stroking Max's perfect member. He can sense Max is ready to blow any second.

Max makes three quick more thrusts into David's hand with his hips. Crying out each time, before he feels his whole body tense up all at once and then he gasps out loud letting the feeling he's built up to wash over him. Squirting into David's palm, barely conscious from the mind blowing orgasm 

David eagerly laps up the young boy's delicious semen, his tongue tickling Max's stomach. Just hearing Max's sincere giggle made this all worth it.

Figuring he deserves it, David offers. “You want that second shot now?”

Max lazily stares up into the man's face. Too tired to think his choice through he gives him a weak nod. 

David now less shaken by current events pours the second shot much more accurately, finished pouring the shot he chugs the rest of the bottle.

The second shot goes down easier still burning a bit, bit Max can feel that warmth spreading throughout his small body again. Even more relaxed he can feel himself cuddling up to David again. Clumsily exploring the older man's half naked body. Eventually reaching his waistline with his fingers, he looks up at David for guidance.

David places his large hands over Max's tiny ones, undoing his belt he take off his trousers and underwear in one fell swoop. His rock hard erection springs forth for Max's to explore and play with. “Max… did you want to continue we've completed the deal?” David asks in a very quiet voice but it has lost the weak undertones from before almost as if David is getting comfortable in this still very compromising situation.

Max reaches out with more confidence than before, grasping David's stiff boner. “Yea-,” Max hiccups slurring his words a little. “Letsss make each other f-feel good”

To punctuate his words Max lightly strokes David, while leaning back to show his quickly hardening young dick.

David clearly inebriated by this point with Max not to far behind. He thrusts into Max's tiny hands. Getting up David places both his hands next to Max's shoulders looming over him. Humping into the raven haired boy's grasp that he so eagerly maintained in the transition. David hungrily kisses at Max's neck again, working his way down to the chest then navel. With David's member no longer in reach Max's moves his hand grasping at clumps of David's fiery red hair.

The boy feels the man's hot breath begin to assault his sensitive member, and soon Max feels a heavenly wet warmth envelope his prick. He squirms at the new sensation, thrusting instinctually into the mouth of his counselor while gripping his hair even tighter. Sweat is dripping down his brow and he's moaning incoherently through the haze brought on by the alcohol.

David treasured every last second of his drunken indulgence, he notices Max's forbidden fruit is hanging low. Wanting Max to last longer David moves from sucking Max's needy dick to partaking in his forbidden fruit. His loose hairless sac is so very pleasing on his tongue, no nasty pubes to get in his mouth.

Popping in one testical in then the other toying with them. The whines and moans of sheer pleasure he's hearing from Max are enough to make his straining cock twitch.

Needing that ass David picks up Max's legs from under the knee, pushing them back against the boy's chest. Before Max could say anything David starts to lick and tongue fuck Max's puckered entrance. 

Max's moans a restrained. “F-fuck..”

David looks up from rimming the minor. “Language.” 

“Sssh-shut up and keep licking god pleassse.” Max exclaims, straining to move in his folded position desperately trying to move his ass backwards into David’s face.

David is happy to oblige. After taking in the boys sweet aroma the usually gentle counselor grips the cheeks in front of him and begins to shove his tongue through the slowly loosening ring of muscle as fast and hard as he could.

Max is shocked by the zeal of the new assault on his puckered entrance but finds himself thrusting his ass back and forth in time with David's Tongue. The boy is almost heartbroken to feel David's face retreating from his valley.

“Let's get you nice and ready” David sticks a pair of fingers in his mouth swirling his tongue around them as Max vibrates with anticipation.  
David manages to jab the two fingers into the slightly open hole together. He starts probing and twisting his fingers in the boys love tunnel, trying desperately to find his sweet spot. 

Max releases a cute needy whine when David hits the bundle of nerves. Liking the sound David palpates Max's prostate earning him a chorus of moans and whimper from Max. Truly music to David's drunken flushed red ears.

“More! Give me more please!” Max pants out grinding his ass back in the fingers, arching his back and trying to get david to press his boy button harder. Hearing Max beg for more makes David’s cock twitch as he stifles a quick groan.

Wiping sweat from his brow. “You should be loose enough for me, now,” David tries to steady his breathing, taking a moment for his sluggish brain to realize what he's about to do. “Max this is probably going to hurt a bit, ok?” He warns as he lines up his head with the raven haired boy's gaping anus.

Max’s head is swimming and the way David was talking made him feel nervous. Feeling the head pressed up against his hole, he takes a deep breath and pushes backwards fast trying to rip off the band-aid. David gasps aloud feeling the boys velvet heat envelope him as Max grunts in slight discomfort.

David takes it nice and slow sinking his sword down deep into the boy resting at his hilt David let's Max get adjusted to his member.

Max exhales feeling the counselors pubes rubbing against his ass. Wiggling a bit trying to get used to the feeling he grinds up against the older man’s groin. Shifting again he finds that perfect spot again and shudders around David’s seven inches.

Feeling Max's clench around him is so heavenly, his tight wet warmth is just so good and he hasn't even started to move yet. The need for friction overwhelms David's body, he begins to give little involuntary thrusts. With bated breath David announces. “I'm going to start moving now.” 

Max doesn't quite know how to respond, giving the red head a timid nod and an affirmative grunt. The boy doesn't have to wait long as he feels David withdrawing slowly. He almost begins to whimper at the empty feeling, but before he can, David grabs his hips firmly and thrusts back in slightly faster than before, making Max gasp out loud.

David keeps up his thrusting in and out of the silky smooth warm cavern. With each thrust he gets faster earning a gasp or a stifled moan from the boy below him. Making his favorite camper quiver and shake only worked him up more.

David continues to thrust into Max abusing his prostate in the process causing Max's to cry out as he cums repeatedly from his very first fucking but David wasn't done using the poor boys body. 

Soon Max's pleasure filled whimpers and moans push David's sweaty body to the edge until the knot in his balls unravel dumping spurt after spurt of his thick creamy cum deep into the boy. David testicals quiver in spent glory this is the best orgasm he's ever had.

David starts to pull back his hips withdrawing his slowly softening member. His spent cock twitches slightly when he sees some of of his white cream leak from the now slightly bruised hole in between Max’s perfectly round brown cheeks. Taking a finger he scoops up the dripping baby batter and brings it around to put in Max’s mouth letting out a small moan when he feels the boy lick it off.

Max is panting heavily and savoring the taste of David. Already missing the feeling of fullness he tries flexing his ass muscles, causing his hole to wink invitingly at David still mesmerized by the sight of it however with the alcohol catching up with him, fatigue suddenly overwhelms David. 

With the last bit of strength from his tired muscles David lays down next to Max pulling the cover over their naked bodies. “We can worry about getting dressed in the morning.” David thinks snuggling up to his favorite camper.

Max spoke up as David is dozing in and out of consciousness. “David we should do this again some hck time.” he mutters snuggling his face into David's chest. David feels Max melt into him, sighing with contentment in his arms. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he would need a bigger liquor supply.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
